Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin
by TheLovelyCybele
Summary: P2:IS novelization. Something strange is happening in Sumaru City. Rumors, no matter how bizarre, are coming true, and the youths charged with solving this crisis, finding themselves targeted by the mysterious entity known as Joker, must fight for their lives as well as their world.
1. Opening

**Author's note!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my soul.)**

**Heya! I'm back, this time with a full-on novelization for P2:IS. 3 **

**However! I promise you it will not be a word-for-word adaption, because, assuming you've already played the game, that would be pretty boring. Instead, I will be twisting around some of the events and dialogue, so that you guys can enjoy the story in a new way. :) Not to worry, the major plot is the same, I just tweaked it some. Okay, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy! :D**

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona 2: Innocent Sin

_The night is still, the streets are quiet,_

_In this house lived my Love;_

_She left the town long before, yet her house is still_

_Standing in the same place._

_There I also see a man, standing and staring into the heavens,_

_Wringing his hands in violent grief. I shudder when I behold his face_

_The moon reveals to me my own likeness._

_You Doppelganger! You pale companion!_

_Why do you mimic my lovesickness,_

_That tormented me in this place,_

_For so many nights in the past?_

Tatsuya Sou opened his eyes in a haze, still reeling from what must have been an unpleasant dream, though he couldn't remember what it had been about. Taking a deep breath through his nostrils and out his mouth, he sat up and rubbed his eyes absentmindedly, thinking about what he did retain from the night before. It was a strange feeling, one that he couldn't quite assign a word; somewhat like nostalgia, but not nearly as warm. He thought about this as he hurriedly showered and put on his school uniform, trying in vain to recollect his dream. After straightening his tie, he stood in front of his bathroom mirror and carefully combed his longish brown hair into place, making certain to part it in the center. He turned his head to one side, then the other, before shrugging slightly to his reflection, apparently content with his appearance before grabbing his book bag and heading to the garage.

Lisa Silverman had always found Tatsuya to be incredibly cool. The way he walked with an unconscious strut, his calm and collected attitude, his handsome looks, even the way his expression seemed to never veer from one of irritation, filled her with joy. As such, it wasn't at all surprising how close she was to squealing his name for the world to hear when she caught sight of said young man as he neared Seven Sisters High School upon his self-modified motorcycle. Indeed, the fact that he rode a motorcycle was one of the many things Lisa admired about him, one that seemed to appeal to the rebellious side of her already strong personality. She often daydreamed of riding that motorcycle with him, sitting behind him, her arms around his waist. Blushing, she involuntarily shrieked, much to the shock of a passing student. Brushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of her love-struck blue eyes, she set off to the bike racks determined to gather her courage and greet Tatsuya.

While Lisa stood for what she took to be a few moments ( but in reality was closer to six full minutes ) daydreaming, Tatsuya had already pulled his bike into the rack, and was in the process of locking it into place, when he suddenly had a sinking feeling that someone was watching him. He turned as he stood from kneeling, and nearly fell back to the ground upon beholding the one standing in front of him.

He was a slender young man of a fair complexion, just below Tatsuya's height, the fringe of his impeccably groomed longish black hair sweeping over his right eye, and wearing the powder blue uniform of Kasugayama, a nearby high school. He was smiling calmly at the clearly distressed Tatsuya, who was being pummeled by waves of powerful, conflicting emotions, the sources of which he didn't know. The dark haired boy stepped closer, all the while staring into the other's eyes.

Looking into the crimson ring of the boy's uncovered iris, Tatsuya felt an unexpected stab of sorrow in his heart. Something was there, something he had known once, like the delicate touch of a flower petal, so slight that it almost seemed unreal. This feeling that he felt he was drowning in, like regret, like longing, like many shades of sadness, prompted him to edge closer. "Who are you?" He finally asked quietly.

The boy tilted his head, a smirk spreading across his feminine face. "You're not one for boundaries, I take it?"

Tatsuya blinked, thinking that a strange name before realizing that he had unintentionally gotten so close to the other boy that their noses were nearly touching. He quickly backed away, a rare blush settling upon his face. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered uncomfortably.

The boy chuckled with genuine amusement. "That's okay. I just wanted to tell you..."

The two flinched upon hearing what sounded to Tatsuya to be an Amozoness battle cry of some sort. Appearing several feet away was an exceptionally fired-up Lisa, who hadn't realized there was someone else present besides her crush. Feeling fully psyched, she began to speak, when she caught sight of the boy in blue uniform. "Oh! I-I'm really sorry Tatsuya-kun! I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation..."

The strange boy glanced at her, then turned back to Tatsuya. "...Be careful," he whispered before walking away.

Lisa ran to Tatsuya's side. "I didn't know you had a friend from Cuss High," she commented, using the nickname for Kasugayama High School, which had a fairly poor reputation as far as the behavior of its students.

"No, I...I don't know him," he said.

"Oh...Then, what did he want?"

Tatsuya wondered if he should say anything, though he supposed, despite the cryptic nature of the boy's words, they hadn't been some kind of vital secret. "I don't really know...but I think he might know me...somehow."

Lisa suddenly fell quiet then laughed, though a bit uneasily. "Maybe he was just hitting on you Tatsuya-kun," she said smiling, "It's awesome! You're so cool, even the guys want you!"

Tatsuya gave her an unamused glance as he began walking to the school building, Lisa following close behind.

As Tatsuya and Lisa entered their classroom, a male student approached them with a congenial smile. "Hey! How's it going Sou, Lisa-san? "

Tatsuya nodded in greeting, muttering a reply, while Lisa, currently in a state of ecstasy being so close to her crush, responded with an unusually bubbly, "I'm great, what about you?"

"Oh, uhh...I'm good...Oh, Sou! Ms. Saeko told me to tell you she's looking for you. I think she said she'd be waiting in the counseling office."

Tatsuya nodded again and started to leave, when the boy stopped him.

"Wait! I just remembered something! Some of the other students are saying that two female reporters from that magazine 'Coolest' are here to interview you. I hear they're real good-looking too." The student sighed. "Man you're so lucky Tatsuya...You have no trouble getting girls at all!"

The recognized ladies' man simply shrugged and headed off to get his appointment over with, when he was once again interrupted, this time by an alarmingly terrified scream.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

Upon hearing the exclamations, Tatsuya quickly ran to the back of the classroom, where a group of students had already formed a semi-circle around a wailing female student who had collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands. He pushed through the small crowd and barely caught a glimpse of a sight he could hardly believe. For only a moment, the girl uncovered part of her face, revealing it to have become grotesquely disfigured. He stared in horror as a teacher took her away to the infirmary, when Lisa walked to his side.

"What happened?" Lisa asked, "Was there something wrong with her? I didn't really see..."

"I...I don't know what could've caused it," Tatsuya mumbled, "But that girl's face...It looked like it...like it melted..."

"What?" Lisa cried, "That can't be...That means those rumors are true?"

The brown haired boy looked curiously at his friend, and she gave him a serious look.

"You know how the emblems here at Sevens," she said solemnly, using the schools shortened name, "were rumored to be good luck, and that wearing one would make you cool? Well, I heard that some jealous guys from Cuss High started spreading a rumor that instead of giving you good luck, wearing the Sevens emblem would disfigure your face..." She shook her head. "I can't believe it actually came true."

"Hey! Everyone!" a female student, who Lisa remembered was named Noriko, ran into the classroom with a terrified expression. "Don't go into the courtyard! The statue of Principal Hanya came to life!"

Had it not been for the startling event that had just occurred, the students would have laughed at her, but instead, they began to chatter cautiously, admitting that, despite the absurdity of the claim, it was now very possible. There was a tension in the air, for they all knew that something strange was going on, and everyone felt the first pangs of fear tickling their minds.

"Tatsuya!" It was the same boy from before.

"What is it now?" Lisa cried, echoing Tatsuya's thoughts exactly.

The boy looked nervous, and spoke rapidly. "Th-there's a message for you on the bulletin up front...Actually, it's more like a challenge..." He frowned, trying to collect his thoughts, "It's from Cuss High...They said they kidnapped one of the students here, a girl named Miyabi Hanakoji."

"Hanakoji..." Lisa muttered, "Oh! Isn't she the editor for the school newspaper? Why would they want to kidnap her?"

Tatsuya ran to the bike racks without a word.


	2. Sea of Thy Soul

**Author's Note!**

** At long last…Chapter 2!**

** Eiikichi makes his awesome debut this chapter, so you can expect some action and stuff. :D**

** Also…I'm crazy psyched to see that there are a bunch of wonderful P2 fics out there now! Yaay! Let's keep spreading the luv!**

** Lastly, I'm very much thankful to MadeULook for the review! :D Remember peeps, if you have anything to say about this here story, feel free to leave a review. :)**

Chapter 2: Sea of Thy Soul

"Wait a second Tatsuya-kun!" Lisa called following the boy, "You're not going alone, are you?"

Tatsuya said nothing.

"Well, I'm not going to let you," the blonde said resolutely, catching up with him. "I'm going with you."

The boy frowned slightly in annoyance, but knew better than to protest. Lisa was the stubborn type, and once she made up her mind, very little could be done about it.

In silence, the two pushed the door leading outside, where Tatsuya immediately stepped to his motorcycle. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a letter placed on the seat.

"What's that? A letter?" Lisa asked, taking it from his hands just as he picked it up. After unfolding it, she read its contents aloud:

"'Dear Tatsuya Sou,

We've kidnapped a girl from your school. If you value her life, come to the abandoned Sumaru prison alone.

-Michael, Boss of Kasugayama.

"Aiyah!" Lisa exclaimed as the boy beside her crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket, "A challenge note? That's old-school!"

Tatsuya mounted his bike and was about to set off, but was stopped by Lisa.

"Wait Tatsuya-kun, you don't know how to get to the prison right? I can show you where it is."

Tatsuya paused to retrieve a zippo lighter from his pocket, flicking open the top before placing it back and nodding slightly.

"Alright then!" Lisa exclaimed enthusiastically as she swung her leg over the seat and clasped her arms around the irritated Tatsuya's waist, "Let's get going!"

Sumaru prison had been abandoned for almost two decades. In its lifetime, it had undergone drastic changes in purpose and appearance, rather like the one who now unofficially claimed the building in the name of his soon-to-be-formed band, and as he and his three friends stood around a rather portly purple-haired girl who had introduced herself as Cozy, gaping at the sheer amount of soda and snacks she was busily consuming, even his own father might have not recognized him right away.

"Whew," the girl sighed with a satisfied belch, "Thanks for the food."

The quartet stared at her in collective disbelief until their leader, the boy with striking blue and white hair and unusual make-up could no longer hold in his confusion. "Dudes!" he cried, whirling around to face his group, "Are you serious? This chick is seriously one of my fans?"

Cozy looked up with a frown. "Fan? What are you talking about?" She turned to the three behind who she assumed was the 'boss'. "You guys said you'd give me the scoop on the emblem curse…Was that a lie?"

"Wait a second! What's she talking about?"

The boy closest to him spoke first. "Umm, well, to tell you the truth Michael, she isn't exactly a fan…"

Before Michael could respond, the entire party jumped upon hearing what they all believed to be a war cry of some sort. In perfect heroic fashion, Lisa barged into the room, zipped down the stairs and assumed a threatening kung-fu stance, Tatsuya running up beside her, slightly embarrassed.

"Wai! You losers had better hand over Hanakouji-san right now, before Tatsuya-kun and I kick your stupid asses!" Lisa emphasized her demand with a few air punches.

Michael and the others were momentarily stunned by Lisa's sudden and noisy entrance before the boss shook his head in a futile effort to make sense of the bizarre situation. "Will someone tell me what the hell's going on here?"

Lisa, taking no heed, pointed an accusing finger at the now terribly confounded boy. "Are you Michael, the 'boss' of Cuss High?"

Michael perked up when he heard his title spoken and quickly pulled himself together, his expression seamlessly turning from frustrated frown to charming smile. "That's right; I'm Michael, the best around, whose mission is to spread love to all the girls through my music. Do I got you babe?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Lisa spoke up. "What… are you smoking?"

Michael practically deflated as his friends and cozy tried to hold in their laughter. "Hey, you'd better shut your mouth. You should know what happens to idiots who mess with the Death Boss of Kasugayama!"

Tatsuya sighed quietly in annoyance as he took out his lighter and flicked open the lid a few times before putting it back as Lisa began to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Michael demanded, by now becoming aggravated.

"So you're that Death Boss? Of course I've heard of you. You're the one who gets revenge by pantsing people!" Lisa said, smirking, "Death Boss? More like Undie Boss!"

Just as the insult registered in Michael's brain, something in it snapped like a split guitar string. His friends came to his side and tried to reassure him that it wasn't anything to get worked up about, an anxious look on their faces as he stared at the ground. The blue and white haired boy spoke quietly: "Mishina."

Tatsuya and Lisa felt it first: the air suddenly felt much heavier, a feeling of impending danger emanating from the boy in front of them. "Wh-What?" Lisa choked out, finding it difficult to breathe in this atmosphere.

The boy whipped his head up, glaring at the two viciously. "My name is Eiikichi Mishina!" He shouted in fury, "NOT Undie! Eiikichi! MISHINA!" At once a flurry of misty blue energy surrounded the Death Boss, knocking his friends backwards, startling both Lisa and Tatsuya as they watched a bizarre creature materialize before him.

The creature was humanoid with skin like armor and fins in place of ears, as well as below its elbows, lending it an aquatic appearance, carrying a glinting sword. At last it spoke in an authoritative voice: "I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Radamanthus, here to slay all foes with my Blade of Judgment!"

"Go death spirit!" Eiikichi commanded as the creature slashed through the air with its weapon, causing a powerful jet of water to shoot at Lisa.

The blonde flinched, then hesitated and looked up and gasped. Protecting her was a creature like the one Eiikichi had summoned, though it looked nothing like it, instead being in the shape of a woman cupid, dressed in a red and pink bodysuit cuffed in fluffy white clouds. "Thou art I," it said in a soothing voice, "and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Eros, with all my power devoted to protecting hearts from harm."

"What the?" Eiikichi exclaimed incredulously, "You have one too?"

"Haime...what…" Lisa muttered in shock as she fainted, falling to the floor.

Without a moment's thought, Tatsuya stepped in front of Lisa, determined not to let her get hurt, despite knowing that he stood no chance against the monster on Eiikichi's side.

"Ah, whatever!" Eiikichi growled, as he threw a punch into the air, "Radamanthus! Get him!"

Just before the attack could collide with the brunette, he felt an incredible surge of emotion and strength flow through his body, a feeling new but familiar, as if the word spoke itself: "Persona!"

The unearthly mist-like energy sparked into life around Tatsuya, swaying like brilliant blue flames as a strange mechanized figure covered in pressure valves emerged from violent snap of red fire. "I am thou," it spoke, "and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I cometh, the one whose flame burns away impurities! Vulcanus!

Instinctively, Tatsuya raised his arm, Vulcanus' moving in synch. The boy heard another word welling up with in him, saying it as easily as his own name: "Agi!"

Vulcanus' yellow eyes flashed bright red as a searing flare engulfed Radamanthus, its scream in time with that of Eiikichi's, whom, it seemed, shared its pain. The two endured what they could until Radamanthus faded away, and Eiikichi collapsed.

Tatsuya lowered his arm, breathing heavily as Vulcanus too faded before joining the two other combatants in unconsciousness.


	3. Philemon

**Author's Note! :D**

**So…Apologies for this chapter being a bit shorter than the last. Just consider this one a breather, case the next chapter's probably going to be the longest so far.**

**Oh, random bit: In P4 Arena, Yosuke's got an Eikichi palette…! :DDD Makes me happy, but it would be awesome-er if all the Persona characters could get in on the action…:/**

**Lastly, Thanks to all you folks for reading! :D**

Chapter 3: Philemon

It was a strange journey, so similar in feeling to slowly falling asleep. The three students did not feel afraid, despite not understanding quite where they were or what was happening as they drifted through worlds of memory and emotion, unconsciously following what appeared to be a golden butterfly.

It was here that Tatsuya caught sight of someone and another person, both familiar to him. Focusing his mind on the two blurry figures, he saw that one of them was himself as a child, who seemed to be speaking with another young boy with black hair. The other boy took something from his pocket and handed it to the young Tatsuya. It was a zippo lighter, the same one Tatsuya always carried.

"This belonged to my dad," the boy said as Tatsuya examined it, gazing at the engraving. "I'm giving it to you because…I want you to have this, so you don't forget about me…"

Tatsuya, realizing its value to his friend, shook his head; he couldn't accept something so irreplaceable.

The other boy laughed softly and insisted that he not worry about such things. "That lighter is very important to me, but not as much as you are, Tatsuya. So please, take it."

Tatsuya hesitated before finally nodding, placing the lighter in his pocket. He then took a silver wristwatch out of the opposite pocket and handed it to the other boy.

"This…This was your dad's—"suddenly, he nodded, smiling wide, "I understand. No matter what, you and I will never be apart."

The last moment of this scene that Tatsuya viewed was of the boy and his wistful but gentle smile.

Becoming aware of a floor beneath him, Tatsuya opened his eyes—or, rather, felt a sensation similar to opening his eyes, like waking from a dream—and looked around. Nothing here was familiar, yet he felt very connected to this place that resembled a grand temple of sorts, though the architecture was not like anything he'd ever seen, much less thought was physically possible. It was a calm, ethereal realm, so unreal and surrounded by stars. He momentarily wondered if he was somehow in outer space, but something made him doubt it; not just the fact that he was not imploding, but a feeling within him, like a part of him already knew exactly where he was.

"Hey…Where are we?" Eikichi asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily and startling Tatsuya, who had been lost in his thoughts.

Tatsuya looked at him, shaking his head; he didn't know either.

"Man…Oh, wait! What about everyone else? What happened to them?" The death boss said, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

"Hey…What's going on…Oh!" Lisa noticed the others and ran over to them, relieved. "Tatsuya, I'm so glad you're here! And…Undie Boss? What are you doing here?"

"Wanna repeat that blondie?" Eikichi retorted, frowning.

Just as Tatsuya thought he might have to referee an impromptu wrestling match, a voice that not one of the three had ever heard, yet so familiar that it almost seemed to be echoing from within their own hearts, interrupted: "Tatsuya Sou, Eikichi Mishina, Lisa Silverman, I'm glad to see you're doing well in this realm."

The three jumped in surprise before quickly facing the speaker: A man in a black suit, face partially obscured by a mask in the shape of a butterfly.

Lisa was the first to react, hopping backwards and assuming her stance. "Wai! Who are you?"

The masked man smiled, yet Tatsuya noted it somehow still did not reveal so much as the slightest trace of emotion. At last he spoke: "You all surely remember the experience that brought you here?"

Eikichi frowned. "We fainted?"

Tatsuya shook his head, flicking the lid of his lighter open and closed, remembering the moment the strange creature had answered his call from within. "Persona," he muttered, snapping the lid shut.

"That's right," The man in the mask said as Lisa and Eikichi looked questioningly at Tatsuya. "The power that has been bestowed upon you…it is called 'Persona'."

"Persona…?" Lisa and Eikichi gasped—nearly in tandem—from the inexplicable familiarity of the term, as if they had known it all their lives.

"Humans live by wearing different masks…the self infused with divine love; the self capable of demonic hatred…to materialize these selves is your power," The man said.

Eikichi scratched his head in confusion. "I'm…not sure I get it, but…wait, dude, you haven't answered our question yet! Just who the hell are you?"

The man smiled once again. "I am Philemon. I will trust that you all use this power to solve the troublesome curiosities occurring in your world. "

The scene began to blur. Tatsuya felt his consciousness was fading. He looked once more to the mysterious figure before closing his eyes.

"I'm certain we will meet again," Philemon said.


	4. Iris

Chapter 4: Iris

Almost simultaneously, the three students awoke from their strange shared dream, slowly picking themselves up off the floor, all still in a bit of a daze.

Tatsuya was the first to his feet, instinctively reaching for his lighter, watching as Hanakouji fussed over Eikichi, who was already sputtering incredulously at the others.

"That…that wasn't just a dream was it?" Lisa commented looking at Tatsuya, who shook his head, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Hey, that guy in the mask," Eikichi said, inching away from Hanakouji and his friend's smothering attention, "he called our power 'Persona'."

"Yeah…he said we could use it to fix the rumors becoming reality problem, but how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Lisa said, biting her lip. "We have no idea where to begin!"

There was a tense moment of silence when Hanakouji suddenly piped up: "Maybe you guys should play the Joker Game."

Everyone turned their gaze on her, and the chubby girl suddenly felt rather flustered. "Um…Well, you guys know what I'm talking about, right? The game where you call your own cell number and a person called Joker appears to grant you a wish?"

Lisa nodded. "I've heard those rumors going around lately, so it probably already came true, but how would that help?"

"Well," Hanakouji continued in a serious tone, "I've heard that that there's a dark side to this Joker guy's 'generosity'. Most think that since he grants people's wishes for free he's a benevolent spirit, but I've heard something different. Apparently, if you get a wish granted by him, you are obligated to join a secret cult…"

"Secret cult?" Eikichi scowled, "Wait…does this cult or whatever require you to wear a weird-looking mask…?"

Everyone else looked inquiringly at the blue-haired rocker. "Oh, it's just that…well you guys know Club Zodiac here in Hirasaka right?"

Lisa perked up at the mention. "Hai! I know that club! Me, Sheeba and Miho hang there all the time!"

Eikichi smiled back with enthusiasm. "Oh, cool, you know it, huh? Well, it's a pretty popular hangout for us Kasu students, so I'm pretty familiar with it. Lately though, I've been noticing something really weird…" his expression changed into one of concern. "There've been a lot of people going in there wearing these creepy masks…seems like you need them to get into a restricted section of the club…and it seems like every day there's more of them than the day before…"

"Then, most likely, this Joker and his cult have something to do with the rumors becoming reality," Tatsuya said, verbalizing what everyone was thinking.

Hanakoji nodded. "Summoning him with the Joker game is the best bet we have for finding a way to get things back to normal. Be careful though," She warned, "I've also heard that when you summon the Joker, you only have a few moments to say your wish, or you'll get turned into what people have been calling 'shadowmen'."

"And what exactly are shadowmen?" Lisa asked, shaking her head.

"They say you lose your will to do anything, to _be_ anything, and you fade away, eventually being forgotten by everyone who knew you," said Hanakouji sadly, "It sounds bizarre, but with all that's happening, we can't afford to take chances, right?"

"Fanna," Lisa muttered, stepping away from the group, "Then, we should get started."

Lisa and Eikichi's three friends each stood in a corner of the room as Hanakouji instructed them how to play. "Alright, now you're going to move to the corner of the person on your right, one at a time, starting with Lisa-san, until there's only one person in each corner, then dial your own number on your cell, and…I guess we'll just see what happens after that," she concluded.

Once the four were at their places, they each dialed their own cell numbers, and to their surprise, they all heard ringing on the other end.

"Aiyah!" Lisa gasped, "It can't be…"

Just as Lisa had expressed her disbelief, four strange, white-clad figures appeared in front of each game participant, wearing ornate masks reminiscent of a jeering court jester. All were slightly transparent except for the one standing before Lisa, and, at once, they all spoke: "I am Joker. Tell me, what is your dream?"

"Wh-what?" stuttered one of Eikichi's friends, backing away in fright. "This can't be real!" said another.

"NO!" Hanakouji shouted in alarm, "You have to tell him your dream before he turns you into shadowmen!"

The Jokers before Eikichi's three friends chuckled at once. "It seems your trump cards have spoiled…Now your dreams belong to me."

Before anyone could react, the transparent Jokers summoned a skull made of green crystal and held it out towards the one in front of them. An electric stream of light burst from the skull and struck their targets.

"Ken! Shogo! Takeshi!" Eikichi shouted, watching in horror as his friends slowly faded into shadowy transparency.

"Those three were too weak to ever even hope of achieving their dreams," said the Joker in front of Lisa as the others disappeared, "It's best that they forget their dreams existed. Besides, they will serve a far better purpose as ideal energy."

"Ideal energy? What are you talking about? What did you do to my friends?" Eikichi demanded, on the verge of tears.

Joker laughed. "What is it that drives a person the most in life? Dreams. A person needs a dream of their own, whether simply or lofty, to sustain themselves. As such, dreams, I have found, contain a great deal of energy, the sort of which can make my dream a reality."

"Ngh Hoh Yi!" Lisa cried, "Hurting people to get what you want is wrong!"

At this outburst, Joker seemed to bristle. "What did you say…?"

Suddenly, the air seemed to collapse. Tatsuya entire body tensed, sensing an impending threat.

"To hear such a sentiment uttered by someone like you," Joker muttered angrily, "…is ridiculous to the point of being infuriating."

Eikichi ran to Lisa's side, ready to protect her. "What? What do you know? You hurt my friends, and there's no way I'm letting you get away with that!" He looked over his shoulder at Tatsuya. "C'mon dude, help us kick this idot's ass!"

Tatsuya, after helping Hanakouji find a place to hide, moved quickly in front of the other two, glaring at their enemy, whose expression was impossible to read, given that the mask Joker wore covered his entire head. All they could see was the fixed, terrible, Cheshire grin of the mask.

Raising his arm in the air, Joker snickered. The space before him suddenly began to warp and bend as the half-woman, half-bird creatures he had summoned materialized.

"What the-? What the hell are those things?" cried Eikichi in surprise.

Joker chuckled darkly. "As a parting gift to you three, I'm showing you something interesting: real demons." Joker looked carefully at the three, seeming to smirk. "Eikichi Mishina, Lisa Silverman…and you…" He turned to face Tatsuya, "The thief. It's time you died!"

The bird women cackled maniacally, one of them flapping her wings excitedly. "So you're real humans?" she inquired with a sneer. "Wow, compared to us harpies, you guys look pathetically weak!" The harpies cackled once again, charging at the students, intending to rip each one to shreds.

Without wasting a moment, Tatsuya, Lisa and Eikichi called out for their personas, recognizing the rush of emotion and adrenaline as the creatures burst out of their minds in the familiar blue energy.

Tatsuya was the first to react to the words within: "Agi!" he shouted, and his persona ,Vulcanus, obeyed, conjuring up a pillar of fire, striking one of the harpies nearly dead.

Lisa attacked next: "Magna!" She called, her persona, Eros, summoning several small boulders, crushing both harpies and killing the charred one, who cawed horribly as she faded away.

Before the demon could recover from the previous attack, Eikichi swung his arm in the air. "Come here! Radamanthus!" His persona appeared above him, pointing at the harpie as Eikichi yelled, "Aqua!" A powerful jet of water blasted the monster, who cawed as she too faded.

"Hah! See that!" Lisa said confidently, punching the air, "Don't take us so lightly!"

Joker laughed softly. "I see…so you all inherited that power…" He held his arm in their direction. "Pity. It's wasted on you." Suddenly, blue light erupted around Joker as a horrifying, humanoid black and white creature covered in suction cups and having bat-like wings on the back of its calves appeared above him, crying out shrilly as it cast its arms out at the trio, creating a wave of darkness, instantly knocking them all back.

As Tatsuya struggled to get back to his feet, Joker suddenly appeared directly in front of him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "You fought so bravely, Tatsuya…you and the others can't escape me or your sins."

Eikichi lifted his head, fists on the ground in an effort to pull himself up. "Wh-what the hell are you blabbing about? What 'sins'?"

"Yeah, we've never done anything to you! We don't even know who you are!" If this is about some stupid vendetta or something, then you've got the wrong guys!" Lisa cried angrily, wincing as she stood back up.

Joker looked from Eikichi and Lisa to the boy in his grasp. He stared into Tatsuya's eyes for several moments, Tatsuya glaring back despite laboring to breathe. "You really don't remember…" he muttered, letting go of the boy, who fell hard to the ground.

Tatsuya stood and stepped back quickly, as Joker seemed to grow more and more agitated.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Joker cried, grabbing his head in frustration, "You don't remember? What's the point of killing you if you don't remember? This will not do…" He calmed down a bit, then removed a yellow flower with large, drooping petals and threw it to Tatsuya's feet. "When your memories of your sins return, I'll be there," He said, then faded away.

Tatsuya bent down and picked up the flower, rather confused at what it meant.

"Hey, that's an iris," Lisa commented, slightly startling Tatsuya. "You know, a long time ago, someone told me that flowers have meanings…I remember this one." She turned her gaze away. "It means 'revenge'.

**Oookay then. Sorry for being so lazy, but I hope you liked what you read anyway! For some reason, I struggled a bit with Joker-sama's diologue…That part where he says, "I am Joker…Tell me, wha is your deam?" totally makes me think of a sketchy chick in an alley saying something like, "I'm Tammy. Tell me, what are you into hon...?" XDDDDD I can't stop laughing…**

** Also, I'll be writing another P2 one-shot, starring a very drunk, very crazy Jun. As well, I'm in the process of writing a P3 oneshot centered around Mitsuru and Junpei. Both of these stories are gonna be stupidly silly like the 'Whey' of Men, so I hope you'll like them too!**

** Next time, Tatsuya and friends spread rumors, eat disgusting food, and hit the club! Don't miss it! **


End file.
